


SSR Studios Proudly Presents - 'Captain America' the Major Motion Picture

by for_steggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Week 2019, steggyweek2k19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/for_steggy
Summary: AU in which superheros are the stuff of movies, and Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers are the old Hollywood stars.





	1. The Tough Sell

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Steggy week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some campiness. You've been warned.  
> Don't smoke y'all.

It was 1948. Two ladies sat by the pool of the hotel _Chateau Marmot,_ the first lounging back on a lawn chair in a silky rose colored robe, her dark hair pulled neatly back into a chignon, red rimmed sunglasses low on the nose as she studiously ignored her guest. 

The woman sitting opposite her was spinning her argument like a spider. She was blonde, willowy, and wore a sharp navy suit and kitten heels that looked more like weapons than fashion. “Aw, come on Peg, it’s a celebration of American heroism and victory against the Crouts. It’ll be a hit!”

“That’s a lark—as if _you_ care. No, Dottie, I’m afraid not this time,” Margaret Carter told her agent as she took one long drag of her cigaret.

Dottie picked up a baguette from the side table, “if it’s the money you're worried I can…” she ripped the loaf in two, “twist a few dozen arms.”

“Believe me, I know you’re very useful.”

“Come on Peggy, don’t be that way. Im on your side…that is unless you don't do this one little thing for me.” There was the feral glint Peggy knew so well.

“Yes, you’re on my side alright, my side being the only thing keeping you on the free side of jail, seeing as your also on the Soviet’s side. And I think we can both agree that your cunning ways are far more suited to your current profession.” The blonde huffed and tossed her hair.

This living souvenir was courtesy of working with Howard. It wasn't exactly a known fact that that Margaret Carter was an informant for the U.S government, which gave her the element of surprise in catching Dottie seducing highly sensitive intel out of him, most likely for celebrity blackmail, while on the set of ‘ _Queen Victoria’._ Seeing as she was already in the film circuit as a cover (and to save Stark’s arse once again), Peggy cut a deal and recruited her, figuring the situation might as well be made to all’s benefit.

And so it was the way of things; Dottie backhandedly threatened to ruin Peggy’s career, Peggy threatened to let Dottie rot in jail. All in all they made an astoundingly good duo.

“So your answer is no?”

“So my answer is no.” Dottie looked about to break her cool facade. She wanted the extra commission, and it was no secret that it was a love of hers to hobnob with the rich and famous.

Truthfully, It wasn't the movie or the money that made Peggy flat out refuse. It wasn't even the thought of working with Stark again, who fancied himself a gift to all mankind. She was sick of being offered simpleton roles. For all of the grandeur and accolades that came with her job (a hard earned one, at that), hollywood only ever seemed to offer up the part of a simpering, abuse-loving lady in distress.

Yes, Peggy was sick of it, and had enough money at this point to never act again. So why, why couldn’t someone in this hell hole named LA come up something interesting? Only a few years prior Vivian Leigh held the silver screen playing Scarlet O’Hara, a beautiful, conniving survivalist, and it was the most successful picture anyone had ever seen. Countless studios had copied the period costumes, but never the essence of what the film itself did. Peggy had done many good films, but at this point she was only interested if there was a role that was strong, one that perhaps didn't portray a resourceful woman as the crux of all devilry. If that happened, well, her name would be on the poster.

“Okay, throw me a bone. Why is it that when I bring you a film that has your favorite Director signed on, a check that could buy Hawaii and a star-studded cast you refuse me without reason? I deserve at least that,” Dottie fished, and Peggy always found it amusing that she liked to incorporate all-American slang like ‘throw me a bone’ into conversations, considering her background. Perhaps she just fancied it, but more likely it was an old tactic to blend in. Habits die hard, Peggy supposes.

“First of all, Howard Stark is decidedly _not_ my favorite director,” she said, impatiently snubbing out her cigaret, “he is my friend. Two very different things. Secondly, what is there to be tempted by? I’ve been in this business far too long to play ‘Woman strapped to train tracks’.” She punctuated the title with a sweeping gesture before throwing back half of her drink.

“Have you read the script?”

“I don’t need to read the script, I can smell it from a mile away. War hero. Band of merry men. Wait for it…damsel in distress. Besides, it’s based on a comic book.”

“This one’s written by Abraham Erskine.” Peggy looked over her glass, eyebrow quirked in spite of herself. Dottie did nothing to hide a cat-like grin. She’d got her.

“Well, that does seem to change things. Send it over and I’ll have a look,” Peggy conceded. “And while you’re at it wipe the cream off your face. No one likes a sore winner.”

“Phillips will be so pleased,” Dottie simpered as she gathered her gloves and purse with quick agility. She was almost to the lobby entrance when a voice called after her, “oh, Dottie,” she turned back, “you didn't say who’s got the lead role.”

“Oh didn't I?”

“No, you decidedly did not.”

She gave her employer a deceptively sweet smile. “Why, only Brant’s favorite money maker—Stevie Rogers.”

*


	2. No Skeletons in Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, some of you may have noticed that Ch.3 from Steve's POV went missing...see the end notes for the explanation.

Steven Rogers.

Although they were signed to the same studio, and probably the SSR’s two biggest stars, Peggy had never actually met America’s golden boy. He had a reputation for stoicism and reclusiveness (something that made his fans all the more curious), but aside from that not much was known. Rumors spread quickly in the business where no one had anonymity, and Peggy had access to more intel than the U.S. Government at this point; yet surprisingly she couldn't find anything on him. He seemed to like it that way, which did nothing for her suspicions. She preferred to know what she was getting. The man who almost got the role, Gilmore Hodge, was an open book. However, before Phillip’s could finalize it, the writer and producer himself Abraham Erskine stepped in and his candidate won out. Hodge was reassigned to the villain role of ‘Red Skull’.

It was astoundingly common these days to have a stage name, which must have been the reason that not even a menace like Dottie Underwood could find a single shred of information on him besides that he had been keeping a steady stream of work in the industry since 1945, and that was common knowledge.

He had never dated in the public eye, so there were no disgruntled lovers to get dirt from, either. The only information Peggy had been able to find were three files with the name Steven G. Rogers on them. All had blonde hair, blue eyes, originated from Brooklyn. One died in the war, the second was married with five children, and last was the most ridiculous of all — a ninety pound asthmatic.

Peggy flung the papers across the kitchen table at her apartment. Surely they must have dug him up out of some unsavory hole, or perhaps he slept his way to the top. But then, it wasn't as if that kind of thing was _really_ kept secret nowadays. This bothersome prickle was the last thing keeping her from formally agreeing to do the movie.

Peggy had read the script, three times in fact. It was perfect. The role was gritty and unapologetic, just the sort of thing she had been waiting for — a military woman in a position of power that fought tooth and nail for justice, yet managed to keep her femininity.

Apart from that, the movie itself was a bit on the propaganda side of history, and the science-fiction-super-soldier theme was not her typical; but the main hero represented a respectful, virtuous man, something that was sorely lacking in the day’s culture. Despite the silliness of it, the movie was one she would be able to stand by.

In fact, everything had fallen into place so serendipitously that it had to mean there was a negative. Peggy decided Rogers must be that negative.

Despite all her misgivings, however, Howard had assured her of her presumptive co-star’s goodness. “ _Peg, this guy’s the real deal. He basically is Captain America._ ” She did have to roll her eyes at that when they had talked over the phone the day before.

“If you’re so infatuated why don't you have him,” she flung out while looking over some of the character notes for ‘Betty Carver.’ Erskine had been a bit on the nose.

“ _Well, I wouldn't want to throw the entire female population over the age of eighteen into depression. Wouldn't be good for the economy.”_

She huffed, “yes what shall we do without your razor sharp intellect, I wonder.”

In all truth, it was surprising that Howard of all people had fallen under golden boy’s spell, seeing as the only male he usually had a good word for was himself. He did truly seem to admire the man, but Peggy reminded herself that it could easily be Howard the Director talking, the one who would try to rope her into his endeavors by any means necessary.

He had practically read her mind. “ _Look Peg, I’ll make this movie a success whether you agree to it or not, but we both know you’re the right woman for the job._ ”

He was being sincere, a thing he rarely did, and something inside her relented. “I…I’ll think about it Howard.”

Apparently that was enough to light his fire, and he swiftly returned to his former self. _“I just knew you’d come through Peg! Do me a favor,_ _when you slap me the next time I see you could you just make sure to steer clear of my eye area, because you’re getting kissed pal, and I can assure you_ _complete satisfac—_ “

“Alright, that’s quite enough Howard. Goodbye.”

“ _Peg, Peggy—_ “ She put the receiver back on the wall.

*

The very next day Peggy headed down to the studio’s filming lot, where she maneuvered between chorus girls, strong men, arguing starlets, and a romantic reunion in the rain. She strode into the head of the studio’s office and closed the large wooden door.

“Carter, how nice to finally see you,” Phillips drawled out without looking up.

“Yes, here to sign on the dotted line.”

He finished with a signature and handed the packet off to his assistant Lorraine. “But that’s not all, is it.” She raised a brow. “Don’t play coy with me, missy. Underwood could have dropped me the legal jargon. Now tell me, what is it you want?”

“Your opinion,” Peggy said, deciding to lay her cards on the table.

He leaned back in his chair and contemplated her. “Alright, shoot.”

“Rogers.”

“Ahh, got right down to the nitty gritty. What do you want to know.” He leisurely poured himself a drink from the crystal decanter.

“I can’t seem to find a damn thing on him.”

“Look, I don't take a particular interest in actors lives, but I can tell you he’s harmless. Never given me a scandal, and that is saying something. Although, Abe would be the one to ask, since he was the one who made me sign him. Rogers is _his_ annoying little protege.”

Peggy did trust Erskine’s judgment, but she was still slightly unsatisfied and it was clear that Phillips was equally uninformed. She nodded and stood to leave.

“Thought you were here for the paperwork, Carter.”

“Send it over to Dottie, she’ll take care of it.”

Phillips let a smile crack on his face. “One more thing. Dooley is retiring, so that means you’ll be seeing more of little Mr. Pompous Ass.” She let out a noise of disapproval. Neither of them were very fond of Jack.

“He is a persistent one, I have to give him that. But I know,” Phillips said, and she turned to leave. “Carter?”

“Sir?”

“Good to see ya.”

She looked at the gruff old man and smiled. “You old softy.”

“Alright, get outta here.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key feel like I cheated, but I wasn't satisfied with what I'd written, and realized that I could make the flow of the story better if I took it out.  
> Sorry for being a little inconsistent nincompoop!


	3. The Team's All Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaacckk!

“So who’s playing Betty Carver?” Steve asked. He was at an uncomfortably fancy restaurant in downtown LA for dinner with the famed Howard Stark, who despite his legend and having only known him for a month was already shaping up to be the eccentric relative he never asked for.

Steve had gone over the script enough times to know full well that a beautiful woman would be playing opposite him. By this point in his career he had _mostly_ gotten over the embarrassment of having to moon-at-and-or-press-his-lips-on a virtual stranger, but it was always best to know what he was walking into.

“Peggy.” He blinked and Howard looked at him like he might have hit his head. “Margaret Carter?”

Steve flushed, and Howard smirked knowingly, waggling an eyebrow.

Steve had never been one to fall prey to infatuation, especially since there was always more pressing issues to occupy his thoughts, and he was waiting for the right woman, but…

Well, lets just say he had admired from afar.

Bucky used to love teasing him about that crush when he still looked like a skinny kid. It wasn't as if he had ever talked about it, but somehow his friend just knew. That, and if it was up to Steve they would always see the picture she was in at the theater.Not that Bucky was complaining. He hadn't really thought about it in years, but Steve still remembers the first time he saw her on screen in _‘Night in Lucern_.”

He shook himself out of the reverie and cleared his throat. “How’d you manage that?” He didn't really keep up with industry news, but Carter was well established in the ranks of celebrity, even if Steve Rogers was quickly becoming a household name.Some goon in the paper business had recently dubbing him ‘America’s Golden Boy.’ He cringed at the title, but his manager, Brant, ate it up.

Stark looked almost affronted at the question. “Believe it or not my friend, but Pegs has a soft spot for yours truly.” Steve’s brows drew together, but Howard apparently felt no need to clarify that statement.

Steve was almost tempted to ask what he meant, but at that moment Howard looked towards the door and Steve turned to see a group of men walk in. He recognized most of the faces from more than a few films he’d seen before the war.

“Ah! here we go, Steve I’d like you to meet your Howling Commandos!” Howard motioned to the group. “Now, this is Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier.”

He shook each of their hands, “Steve Rogers, good to meet you.”

Dugan laughed a deep rumble, “Yes, we know who you are,” he clapped him on shoulder, “ _golden boy_.” Steve just smiled. He could take crap.

Howard motioned over to the waitress to bring extra chairs. “Take a seat, my good men! And remember this is all very casual. While you're eating on my dime you’re strictly forbidden to talk business.”

“Yes, well, it’s always lovely to have a home cooked meal,” said Falsworth as his eyes wandered around the lavish dining room.

Morita quickly sank into a bottle of wine that Steve suspected cost more than a month’s rent, and gave a hearty burp.Gabe and Dernier were speaking in French to the waitress, making her laugh. Steve didn't know what was being said, but the occasional glances they cast over at Howard gave him an idea.

His co-stars were all good spirited and apparently had known one another for some time. Steve liked them; they weren't the usual big heads, and he had a feeling that they’d all get along just fine.

A half hour passed by and then Bucky suddenly appeared through the door. Steve perked up and waved. He had gotten the role of Captain America’s right hand man, a fact which Steve liked to rib him about just a little bit.

Bucky made his way over. “Where’s Carter?”

Steve was confused until Stark answered, “I figured this could be a boys night. Bonding and all.”

So he had known. Steve caught his friend’s eye and looked at him with a slight frown. Bucky grinned wickedly.

“How long have you known,” Steve asked under his breath so the others couldn't hear.

“Since last week,” Bucky replied without looking at him. He turned to the group, “James Barnes, at your service,” and made a jaunty bow.

Then there was much merry making on everyone’s part.

Bucky regaled the “Commandos” with embarrassing stories from his and Steve's childhood while the latter sat back and rolled his eyes. He was just worried Bucky might get out of hand. He’d been drinking too much lately.

The boys quickly grafted Bucky in like he had always been apart of the group, but with every story told they seemed to feel more deference and camradery for ‘Cap’ as Dugan had taken to calling him.

“You really sniff out trouble, don't ya!” the mustachioed man said after Bucky told yet another tale of Steve getting into a fight, this time with some fat head for saying some unpatriotic things before a movie.

“Nah, Steve’s just too good for _his_ own good,” Bucky said with a smirk and a raised glass.

“I just don't like bullies, that’s all,” said Steve mildly.

“Very modest, Steve here. I don't know a dame good enough for him. Well, except maybe—” he didn't get any farther before Steve gave his friend, obviously a bit into his drink, a hard clap on the back. That didn't stop him though.

“Don’t flip your wig, Rogers. I was just sayin’—“

“Buck, lay off!”

“Steve’s got this thing for a certain bird—“

Before another protest could be issued, Dugan leaned forward with a beer-dripped grin. “Who’s golden boy got it bad for?” he asked mischievously, “I don’t think there’s a woman alive who would turn him down!”

At this point Steve was unsuccessfully trying to get his hands on Bucky, who was trying to answer. He finally jumped out of his seat, laughing, and practically yelled, “Carter! Absolutely clobbered.”

At that the whole table fell silent, except for Howard, who with a sly smile said into his drink, “Knew it.”

Steve’s cheeks were burning and his eyes were closed, fighting against the sudden andintense urge to choke his friend.

The Commandos shared a significant look. Bucky, who up until now had been unaware of just what a revelation his drunken self had given away, looked around and asked, “What?”

Morita cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Oh, nothing, she’s a dish. Just…” he trailed off..

“Margaret isn't exactly up for romance,” said Falsworth.

“Yep, Monty here is the only one who’s worked with her, being Brits and all, but the gal certainly has a reputation. Hell of a woman,” Dugan said with some reverence.

Steve, who had stayed in silent mortification, now cut in. “Just hold up a second fellas, despite what chucklehead over here said, I just admire her work, is all,” he protested defensively. “We’ve never even met.”

Howard slapped Steve on the back. “Not _yet_. But whatever you say, pal.”

Steve blushed angrily. “How could I be in love with someone I don't even know—“

“Who said anything about love?” Howard laughed. “Making time with a lady doesn't mean you have to be in love with her—“

“Alright,” Dugan cut in, seeing the outraged look on Steve’s face, “we get it, you think she’s cute. No big deal.”

That seemed to mollify him partially, and the conversation was quickly steered elsewhere.

*

At the end of the night Howard payed the bill and a tall Englishman named Mr.Jarvis, apparently his assistant, came and collected him. It was certainly a job, considering there was a woman attached.

Steve and Bucky then somehow managed to shove the other men into cabs without incident. If Steve had his doubts before about his new friends, they were dispelled when he told Dugan to get home safe, and the burley man responded, “Will do, Cap.”

The side of Steve’s mouth quirked up, and somehow he just knew then that he was stuck with this bunch of crackpots for the long haul, movie or not.


End file.
